


remember me?

by goodcliche



Series: one shots [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcliche/pseuds/goodcliche
Summary: mitch has a high school reunion at school on the day the grammy nominations are revealed





	remember me?

****Mitch hadn't thought he'd ever be back at Martin High School, if he was honest. Yet he was standing in front of the building right now. Or more so, sitting in the car of Scott's dad with Scott, heavily contemplating whether this reunion was worth wasting the day off they had on.

They'd only just gotten to Arlington around four in the afternoon yesterday, and would have to leave tomorrow already for their next show. Really, there were better things to do. They could spend the day together, just lazing around, sharing kisses and maybe fucking in Scott's old bedroom while his parents were out and about. Ideally they wouldn't even be in Arlington right now, but in a hotel in Dallas. But no, Mitch had actually agreed to come to the reunion, thinking that sure, he could do this.

Past Mitch was stupid for thinking he could do this.

He sighed, cocking his head to the side. A pout formed on his lips as he looked at Scott, who, in response, chuckled at him.

"What?" Mitch arched one of his brows, slightly irritated by Scott's amusement.

"Nothing, love. You sure you're okay to go alone?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He wasn't looking forward to it, but that was mainly because he could be spending his time doing other, _better_ things. Besides, he didn't want to seem like he couldn't do anything on his own. He could do this, even when he was anxious and his instinct told him to cling to Scott.

He didn't attempt to move from his spot in the car.

"Sure?" Scott chuckled again, eyes twinkling as he looked at a frowning Mitch.

"Yeah, just told you."

"You've also been sitting here for five minutes."

"I feel like I'm a kid being dropped off at school and told to shoo away now."

"Hmm, definitely not a kid." The blonde leaned in a little, squeezing Mitch's left leg. "But dropped off at school and told to hurry because otherwise he'll be late and make a bad impression, yeah, that part's true."

"Fine. Kiss before I go?"

Scott rolled his eyes, a last chuckle rolling off his lips before leaning in and pecking Mitch's lips quickly.

"Go, now. You really don't wanna be late and make the _'I'm famous and entering fashionably late because this isn't worth my time but sigh, here I am, mingling with mere peasants'_ impression."

"Yeah, sure, because I'm _definitely_ an ungrateful, bratty popstar who thinks she's too good for everyone else." Mitch rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. He opened the passenger door and stepped outside, shooting Scott one last smile over his shoulder before slamming the door shut. He squared his shoulders, straightened his posture, and started walking towards the entrance of the high school with confident strides, hands in the pockets of his coat.

His outfit was simple, mostly focused on comfort rather than how great it looked. Not that it wasn't a good outfit, but he hadn't really cared enough to take a lot of time picking it. Simple skinny jeans paired with Scott's old black Gucci hoodie (which was _way_ too big on him, but fuck that, it was soft, a little worn, and always had a faint smell of Scott) and leather shoes with a small heels. The outfit was completed by multiple rings on his fingers and the long black coat he was wearing for now.

"Anna! Hey!" The girl halted, glancing over her shoulder and waiting for Mitch to catch up. "Haven't seen you in so long! How've you been, hon?" A smile formed on Mitch's face upon seeing his hometown friend. The two hugged quickly before continuing to walk towards the classroom the reunion was held in, chatting along.

It felt weird to be walking through the halls of his old school again, especially on a weekday, with classes being held in the rooms they passed. The building was full of memories, and Mitch couldn't help but think about when he was a high school student himself, how insecure and full of anxiety he had been. How his last year, without Scott and Kirstie by his side in choir, and the growing distance between Scott and him, had been easily his least favourite year. He remembered how he had no idea what he was ever gonna do with his life, and how heavy the decision to skip his graduation in favor of auditioning for The Sing-Off had been.

He had only been back here three times after that, right after winning the show, for a choir reunion, and one time more with the band, though he didn't remember what the purpose of that visit had been- if there had been any other purpose than just to invade a class, sing a bit, and answer some questions.

Since receiving the invitation, Mitch had wondered, multiple times, why they had decided to hold the reunion on a school day, _at school._ He remembered Scott and Kirstie having a reunion sometime last year, but theirs had been way more casual, with their old class going out for dinner and a club at night.

He pushed the thought away as some kids- freshmen, or were all high schoolers so small?- passed him and Anna, blatantly staring at him before noticing Mitch's own gaze had fallen upon them. He smiled at them, noticing one of the girls was wearing an old Pentatonix tour shirt. The group nervously started talking, and soon the girl wearing the tour shirt was being pushed into Mitch's direction. She looked back at her friends, fumbling with her phone case for a bit before taking a step towards Mitch.

"H-hi. I was just- wondering if maybe- youcouldtakeapicturewithmeandmyfriends? If you don't want to that's okay! Just- uh," she looked back at her friends again, apparently unsure of what to do.

"No, love, it's okay. Of course I can." He ushered the group close, and the picture was taken not much later. He gave them all a short hug, and when he and Anna continued their way to the classroom (they _were_ on the late side now, which Scott had tried preventing Mitch from being), a chorus of "thank you"'s and "I love you"'s made him smile again.

The door was closed already when the duo arrived at the classroom, and Mitch cursed underneath his breath. He didn't regret stopping to take a picture, he could never. Making people smile by simply stopping to take a picture was still, after years and years of experience, something he treasured deep in his heart. But he _did_ regret dragging out his time with Scott in the car so long.

The door creaked a little when he opened it, and he held it open for Anna to go through, telling her "Ladies first, ma'am." When he himself entered, he had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry we're a little on the late side, got held up by a group of kids in the hallway."

He shrugged his coat off, draping it over his arm and taking in the scene in front of him. The group had fallen silent upon Anna and Mitch entering, but slowly resumed to their chatter again. The whole room was cleared, tables shoved to the side and the chairs in half a circle, leaving open some space so everyone could look at the smart board in front.

"Held up?" A voice from his right asked. Mitch turned towards her on his heels, trying to put a name to the face. Blonde bangs, tall, chubby. He didn't remember. Was that bad?

"Yeah, held up by a group of students. I think they were freshmen. Took a couple minutes to give them all a hug and take a picture, that okay, hon?"

The woman scrunched up her face and let out a huff of laughter, but he wasn't sure whether it was out of pure confusion or simple mockery. It seemed like she was about to comment on him further, but before she had the chance, everyone's attention was directed towards the front of the room.

"Hi! It's so exciting to know that all of you could make it and got here safely and, mostly, perfectly on time. If everyone could take a seat, I'd like to start. And no, don't worry, this won't be all formal and sit still talk when you're asked to, but I thought it'd be nice to start with some sort of introductory talk and some data retrieved from the surveys almost everyone filled in."

Mitch raised an eyebrow at his former classmate. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and appeared comfortable speaking in front of a group. Maybe she'd gone on to be a teacher herself, or at least something that represented presentation skills. He moved to the chairs closest to him and Anna, sitting down and crossing his legs over one another, leaning back a little.

For a couple seconds, all that could be heard was the shuffling of shoes and the screeching of chairs against the floor. Of clothes shifting and people mumbling "sorry" when bumping into each other with their elbows. He almost laughed at the ridicule of how quickly they had seemed to shift into a student role again, silent and aiming their eyes to the front of a classroom, waiting for further instructions.

"So, along with the invitation, you also filled in a survey, which I thought was just a fun way to see what's become of our class in statistics." The smart board jumped on to reveal a slide of a presentation, and to Mitch's surprise, he was more interested in the data than he thought he was gonna be. For example, seeing that only three people lived elsewhere than Texas surprised him, and the 88% that had gone on to study didn't.

Wait. Out of his classmates, 18 of the 26 were _married_ and his classmates had a total of _37 kids!?_ He felt his jaw fall open.

Heads turned towards him, and with a start he realised _he_ had been the one making that choked noise just seconds ago. Probably when his jaw fell open. A light blush spread over his face, and he kinda wanted to crawl away despite the fact that worse, more embarrassing things had happened. Like that one time he had slipped over flower petals that had been thrown onto the stage and tried grabbing onto Kirstin to prevent himself from falling flat on his ass, only to take her down with him in the middle of a song.

"Sorry. Just-" he swallowed once, "surprised that y'all are married with kids already. Like, that you even have the time to _think_ about that. Maybe, probably, just me, but don't you want to _live_ a little before settling down with a partner and kids?"

It seemed to be the start of a discussion, and Mitch almost regretted saying something; all eyes now being focused on him and the muscly man on the other side of the room, Taylor, if he remembered right. "Dude, we're 27, 28 now. That's early enough to start a family, a little late even, if you ask me."

"Wow, okay, sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm just honestly surprised that you have _time_ for a family life already. I'm happy so much of you already managed to find the love of your life and start a family, really!" He smiled with his statement.

Maybe a bit too bright for it to come across as a hundred percent genuine.

-

"Are you seriously wearing a fake Gucci hoodie? That trash is way too big on you."

Mitch was ready to snap at the woman next to him. They were in smaller groups now, rotating so they got the chance to talk with everyone for a bit. Honestly, he'd rather be anywhere else. He'd even rather be on a twelve hour flight without anyone he knew, in an economy middle seat trapped between a overly chatty old women at the window, a crying baby behind him, and an obese, stinking, sleeping man who he could impossibly pass to go to the toilet when he really had to.

Maybe he was exaggerating a little.

Maybe not.

"No, honey." He smiled at Addy. It was her second comment of the day, the first one having been made as soon as he and Anna had entered the reunion. "It's a real one. 2017 or 2016 collection, I think. I'm not sure. And yes, it's big on me, as it isn't mine, but–"

"Well of course it isn't, you wouldn't ever be able to afford it."

Mitch decided that her confused face from earlier that morning had been because of ignorance rather than mockery.

Really, that sweater was far from the most expensive thing in his closet- or Scott's, for the matter. He wasn't really sure whether to laugh or to be annoyed, never mind the fact that the other four people at his table were silent, watching the two with interest. Rose, who he always remembered being nice, seemed to be on the verge of laughter herself, and he grinned at her.

It wasn't that he was always in the media's attention, he definitely knew that, but it wasn't like he wasn't famous, and he found it a little surprising that what seemed to be almost half of his former classmates had no idea who he was. Maybe that was arrogant of him to think, but with the subscriber count on the Pentatonix channel almost at 20 million now, and Superfruit just having surpassed five million; with four Grammys on his name and multiple chart-topping albums, you'd think at least his _former_ _classmates_ would recognise him or his name.

"Addy, my _love_ , I don't think you're really the one to make comments about what I can and can't afford, you think?" Mitch raised one eyebrow at her, not feeling like pulling up facts about how many Gucci sweaters like this he could buy with his yearly income. Or how his shoes were at least two times the price of the hoodie. How his total outfit, especially if he counted his coat, his tattoos and his jewelry as well, could easily cover her rent for _at_ _least_ three months, judging of the average house price around Arlington.

His table snickered at his comment, and a small smirk played around his lips as Addy eyed him from the side. Clearly annoyed. Clearly confused. Clearly, and mostly, pissed off at the support Mitch was receiving from the other four at their table.

-

The table he joined after the one with Addy had been nice. Harmless chatter, and he was mostly just listening, taking in the accomplishments of the people around him. Surgeon. Stay-at-home mom. Banker. Teacher (like he had suspected). He smiled when a compliment was thrown his way, asked questions as soon as one popped up in his head, laughed when jokes were made.

He was still confused as to how most of his classmates had completely settled down by now. White fence, husbands, wives, kids, dogs. Not that he hadn't started settling down a bit himself, but life was far too hectic to even begin to think about kids. He was too young for that.

"Wait, Mitch?" Amber- ginger hair, freckles, green eyes, had gone into competitive show jumping- cocked her head to the side, glancing down at Mitch's left hand.

He hummed, letting her know that he'd heard her.

"You're engaged?"

Oh. That. Yeah. Yeah, maybe it hadn't been completely his place to talk about his former classmates finding love and marrying and settling down. It wasn't like he was any different from them in that aspect, really. He just wasn't married. Yet.

"Yeah," he mumbled, suddenly a little shy. He shrugged his shoulders, telling himself to not care and breathe. That it wasn't something to get as warm and shy and smiley and flustered over as he was now. Or maybe it was. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised when I found out so many of you are married already."

"Aww. That's cute! Since when? To who?" she had taken his hand and put it on the middle of the table, everyone now admiring the shiny diamond on his finger, Amber playing with his fingers.

"Scott." He smiled, looking down at his lap. Yeah, not being all shy and smiley and warm and flustered wasn't gonna work when thinking about the proposal, about the prospect of marrying his best friend. "He proposed at our Paris show last April. I mean, it was the second to last show of the Europe leg, and we had a day off afterwards. And like, I _love_ Paris." _God, a proposal in Paris. Really, how cliche_ were _they?_

"It was towards the end of the show, duh, and because it's _Paris_ and apparently because he was planning on proposing there and then, we had put Can't Help Falling In Love on the setlist. And then he just... took my hand and walked me towards the front of the stage, stopped singing and... proposed."

The five women at his table quite literally "Awwwww"-ed at the short recap of his proposal. Layla excitedly exclaimed "Wait I think I've seen the video of that!", which only made Mitch laugh.

This was nice. If the remainder of the reunion was going to be like this too, he'd be fine. He could see himself having fun in that scenario.

-

"Oi, Grassi."

When Mitch said he was _done_ with a couple of his former classmates, he really, _really_ meant it. He smiled at Nick, if a little forced. It was the last of five rounds switching between little groups, socialising and asking each other random questions that Hannah had written out and randomly dropped on each table, of trying to hold some forced conversation with people who he had nothing else in common with that they'd been in the same class in their senior year of high school.

Nick, for the matter, had been talking so loud that no one even had the chance to talk. Aside from Taylor, of course, the two still good friends. Still loud. Still laughing at obnoxious jokes and making degrading comments about pretty much everyone. Mitch had wanted to interrupt them multiple times, especially when they started outing their hate towards anyone who was not a white cisgendered male who agreed with their opinions. Mitch was pretty sure they had those ugly red hats with "make America great again" at their house.

"Did that little singing group of yours you skipped graduation for ever work out? Or do you sing on the streets to get by? Not that I'd give someone like you any money, but maybe a deaf person would?"

His smile faltered, and he just stared at Nick and Taylor- who was snickering at his friend's comment. He blinked a couple times, just staring at them with a face that said "are you fucking kidding me right now?".

Confusion, but mostly amusement was written all over their faces. They must've thought their joke had been good. Upon Mitch staring at them longer and longer though, they started shifting nervously.

Mitch leaned back in his chair a little, stretching his legs and crossing them at his ankles. He cocked his head to the side and blinked at them again, not letting his gaze leave their faces.

"You're joking, right?" He asked them, brow arched, voice neutral. "I mean," he tore his gaze apart from them, only to look down at his fingers, to let it travel over his own legs and then direct it at the two again. "I guess it depends on what you define 'work out' as. Maybe you define it different from me, I don't know. I usually like to think that artists with almost 25 million subscribers, with four Grammys, multi platinum, chart-topping albums, sold out world tours and a debut album that went number one and quite literally made history, are successful. I would say that their careers have 'worked out', as you've just put it. But like I just said, maybe our opinions on that differ."

When they stared at him, dumbfounded, the corner of his lips turned upwards just the slightest bit in a small, barely noticeable, smirk.

-

"Mitch?"

They were playing board games. _Board games._ God, he wished he hadn't gone. Or that he had told Scott he wasn't okay enough to go alone, so that at the very least he had him here. He had hoped to have Anna by his side, but she was off conversing with others and besides, they weren't in the same board game group. Yes, Hannah had made _groups_ for them to play _board games in._

If Mitch had known beforehand that this was how the reunion was gonna go, he would've told her that she could let him organise it. That way they could have just chilled at his and Scott's house or maybe ask his parents if they could organise it there. Nothing big or fancy. Just let everyone talk with who they wanna talk to, have some drinks and nice food, maybe go to a restaurant for dinner or a bar for drinks in the evening. _Anything_ but _board games_ in _assigned groups._

"What?" Irritation dripped from his voice, and the gentle smile that had been on his face before wasn't there anymore as he snapped his head towards the left. If one more person made misogynistic or homophobic comment, if one more person was about to degrade him and make assumptions after not having seen him for almost ten years, he really was gonna scream. And he didn't want that, because there were _students_ having _classes_ at this very moment, and his screams were high pitched and would definitely be heard rooms away, distracting them.

"I uh, went to grab something out of my bag at the coat rack, and you left your phone in the pocket of your coat. It's been silently ringing for a bit now. You have like, twenty missed calls and who knows how many other notifications."

The gentle tone in Sid's voice calmed him down a little, and he smiled at him, already feeling sorry for how he had reacted. That was, until Sid's words got through to him.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry. I got your phone for you," he showed it to Mitch, "Most are from Scott? I didn't mean to snoop, but the screen lit up from him calling and when it wasn't answered it showed that you had a lot of missed calls a–"

"It's okay, Sid. I just- need my phone now. I- I need to call back."

He felt dizzy standing up, barely excusing himself from the group he had been holding a conversation with. Or more so, the group he had been sitting with to play a board game. Lots of calls usually meant trouble, and he snatched his phone from Sid's hand, not wanting to give the sudden anxiety in his mind the time to start taking over and to think up all the worst scenarios. From someone dying to hospitalised friends to their address being leaked and being broken in or to one of the venues cancelling.

"Scott?" he started, voice high. He was walking out of the room, ignoring the multiple looks thrown his way. "Scott is everything okay? What happened?"

All he got was a breathless, choked " _Mitchy_ " as response. Which was not helping the case of him worrying. Not. At. All.

Scott sounded like he was crying. Or as if he'd only just stopped crying and was trying to catch his breath.

"Scott? Scott are you okay?" Mitch didn't care for the door slamming shut behind his back or for the students and staff staring at him. His feet moved quickly. He had to get somewhere more private. Somewhere he could walk around while talking. He wasn't one for standing still when on the phone. Outside, maybe. Outside had fresh air and space. He started moving without really thinking, finding that he'd still knew the way.

He was looking down, not wanting to meet the eyes of students who were waiting around for their next classes to start. Which was why he didn't notice when he bumped into someone, too focused on listening and waiting for Scott to talk.

The next choked " _Mitchy_ " he heard was way closer than he thought. He looked up, meeting Scott's blue eyes- red from crying.

Arms were being wrapped around him before he could even process the fact that Scott was here. He just about remembered to hang up the call and put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

" _Mitchy._ " Scott's voice was raw, and Mitch found himself wrapping his arms around Scott's waist, burying his head against Scott's shoulder. He sighed, taking in his scent.

He let his arms unwrap from his waist, running them over Scott's upper arms. He pushed the taller man off him a little, needing answers. He was happy and more than content to have Scott with him here, earlier than he thought he would be seeing him again, but that didn't mean his head wasn't an anxious mess.

"Scott," he urged him. He let his hands travel over Scott's arms, to his shoulders, and eventually cupping his cheeks, wiping away a couple stray tears. "Scott, what happened? Is everyone, everything, okay?"

Scott nodded, his eyes still red from crying. "The _Grammy nominations_ are out _._ " With each word leaving Scott's mouth, his pitch went up, his throat tighter.

Oh.

His face must've perfectly displayed his thoughts. His mouth open in a literal o-shape, eyes wide. His hands had fallen down from cupping Scott's cheeks to laying over his shoulders, slowly falling down from there too until they dropped to lie over Scott's arms. He barely noticed.

"And?" He asked, eager to know more now that he had realised what the reason for all chaos.

"Mitchy, we're up for _four Grammys._ We're up for two for _Superfruit_."

It didn't take much for tears to start falling from Mitch's wide eyes. For his arms to wrap around Scott's neck. For a enormous smile to take over. For the both of them to laugh through their tears. For whispers of congratulations and "I'm so proud of you"'s to be exchanged. For Mitch to stand up on his tiptoes and press his lips together with Scott's, faintly tasting the salt of their combined tears.

Mitch wanted to ask what categories they were nominated in, but Scott's lips were on his and his hands were squeezing his waist gently and it was distracting enough for him to push the question to the back of his mind. They backed up a couple steps, Mitch's back hitting the brick wall.

They may not have been the annoying couple making out in the hallways while they themselves were students, but right now, they were giving all _actual_ lovesick high school couples a run for their money.

Scott urged Mitch up, and Mitch wrapped his legs around Scott's hips, glad for Scott's hands cupping his butt to support him, for Scott pushing against him and the change of angle in their kiss. Instead of looking up, Mitch was now the one with his head tilted downwards. Behind Scott's back, he intertwined his hands, letting his arms dangle loosely.

He smiled into the kiss, dimpled cheeks and slightly opened eyes looking at Scott in pure adoration. They rubbed their noses together, trading soft pecks for the rubbing of a thumb over a piece of skin or fabric. An intimate moment, even if in what they were doing would be classified as making out in the hallway of your old high school by a bystander.

" _Four_ nominations. Mitch we're up for _four_ Grammys." Scott's voice was thick with emotion, and Mitch could swear he had stopped crying a little ago but yet there were fresh tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so _proud_ of you, Scott."

"I'm proud of _you_ , Mitchy. My talented, talented, perfect Mitchy."

He sensed Scott getting sappy again, and quickly pressed his lips to Scott's to shut him up, pulling away seconds after. He wanted to relish in this pure moment, in the happiness overtaking them. He wanted nothing more than to stay inside this bubble of excitement, but he also technically still was at a reunion he couldn't ditch.

"Go back with me? Is boring, but I can't really walk in there, grab my coat and run for it." He could. If he wanted he could grab his coat and make a run for it, but he wasn't that rude. He was going to sit out the reunion for a little longer and suggest meeting up in a bar tonight. There were enough people he hadn't really caught up with yet, and he also really wanted to get drunk and celebrate.

"Of course." Scott pressed one more kiss to the tip of Mitch's nose before gently letting him down and wrapping his arms around him again. They silently stood in their embrace for a little more, and Mitch pressed his cheek to Scott's shirt, a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

When they broke apart, Scott intertwined their hands, letting them dangle between the two as they found their way back to the classroom. Right before they were about to enter, Scott couldn't help but press his lips against Mitch's again, a smile spreading over his face.

"Your mascara's a mess," he mumbled, trying to wipe some on the black makeup away from where it had stained Mitch's cheeks. It earned him a laugh, and the tenor wiped over his cheeks with the sleeve of Scott's hoodie himself, not really caring for he stains like he usually would.

He had been absolutely done with the reunion but, entering the classroom again with Scott by his side and a huge smile he couldn't contain even if he wanted to on his face, he found that he didn't care anymore.

Once again, silence fell as Mitch entered the classroom, and almost everyone diverted their attention towards him. And Scott. Leaving stressed and coming back with someone by his side, hands linked and big smiles, stars in their eyes and mascara stains on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"Really?" someone scoffed. "Leaving a reunion to fuck in the bathroom and then having the audacity to come back here?"

Mitch heard multiple people gasp, but his own face didn't even fall the tiniest bit.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at Taylor- Of course. Who else than Nick and Taylor would make a comment like that? "Making assumptions when you don't have anything to back them up with?"

With Scott's hand still in his, he walked back towards the table he had been sitting at before. The blonde grabbed a lone chair to sit in, squeezing it in between Mitch's and Daniel's. Their actions led to the group staring at the two of them, until they'd sat down and Mitch arched a brow at them. They looked away, refocusing on the game. Both Jamie and Sebastian started talking, explaining to Mitch where they were at, before both going silent and Jamie being the first to speak again, telling him that he could just jump in the next round.

Mitch didn't even know the game they were playing.

He grabbed his phone from where he had stuffed it away in the pocket of his jeans before, deciding that the time spent waiting to participate was best to spend catching up on the tons of messages he'd gotten. His left hand was still linked with Scott and he had to admit that navigating his phone with his right was a little trickier than with his dominant one, but he enjoyed letting Scott play with his fingers and the simple feeling of his hand in his, so he let it be.

He rested his head on Scott's shoulder, smiling when he felt the blond press a small kiss to the top of his head. His phone was a bit of a nightmare right now, and he let his finger hover over the multiple apps with hundreds of notifications swarming them.

"Wait! I know your face from somewhere!" Addy (Mitch really was getting tired of her face, voice, attitude, constant presence- did he have to go on?) suddenly exclaimed, looking at Scott. Mitch let the corners of his mouth drop a bit at this. She recognised Scott? Of course she would recognise him but not her old classmate. Because _that_ makes sense. He scowled and looked at her with one eye, peering over his phone.

Scott, ever so polite, just smiled at her, encouraging her to talk with a simple hum.

"Aren't you that- that dude with the talk show? Late late... something?"

Mitch started laughing. Oh, this was good. He wasn't the only one that started laughing, though he doubted the others didn't get the same level of joy out of this as him. Scott's face was a bit red, but he laughed almost as hard as Mitch. It wasn't the first time someone had told him he looked a bit like James Corden, but someone literally mistaking him for the man hadn't happened at this level yet.

"You- you mean Ja-ames C-Corden?" Scott managed to bring out, laughing. He was better composed than Mitch, who, for the second time in twenty minutes, was wiping tears away from his eyes, ruining his mascara even more.

"Yes! Is the accent... fake? You don't sound british?"

Mitch let go of Scott's hand only to cover his mouth with it. The laughter of their table didn't go unnoticed, and a few people joined them. Laughter was infectious, and sometimes it didn't matter what it was about. It was a nice change of atmosphere, a bit looser, a bit more free.

"Love, I think you're a bit confused. James Corden is very british and his accent is very real. He's also a bit fatter than me, dare I say it. Pleasure to meet you, though. Scott Hoying, four time Grammy winning multi platinum album selling choir nerd and Mitch's fiance. I was in the year above you when in high school- notice how my name sounds nothing like James Corden's."

He held out his hand for her to shake, and with the slight daze Addy appeared to be in right now, she shook it before letting her hand fall back to her lap and a soft "oh," roll of her lips.

The game resumed, and Mitch went back to resting his head on Scott's shoulder, watching with a half eye and opening his text messages. Maybe it was a bit rude to be on his phone during a reunion, but it wasn't like he was playing this round. And besides, he could always use the excuse that he was working. Because as a matter of fact, this was work.

His eyes went wide as he saw the groupchat, though. Of course, there were the basic congratulations and excitement, there were multiple "Mitch where tf are u"'s and variations on that, and Scott telling the group that he'd try and call. But what he noticed, most of all, were the first two texts. It were both screenshots of emails congratulating them on their nomination, nothing Mitch hadn't seen before, but his mouth went dry when he saw the categories.

They were up for Best Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella, of the year, which wasn't that huge of a surprise. That one was to be expected. What he hadn't expected, had never dared to dream of though, was the other one. Nominated for Record of the Year. _Record of the Year._ That was a major category.

He must have made a small noise, because he felt Scott squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Scott?" It was barely a whisper, but the blonde looked at him with a smile nonetheless. "We- we're up for _Record of the Year_? You didn't tell me that?" It wasn't supposed to sound like a question, but Mitch couldn't contain his surprise.

Speaking of surprises, he wasn't all too surprised to find his vision becoming blurry with tears. Scott wiped the tears away, nodding. "And Music Video and Pop Performance for Superfruit."

This couldn't be real. He must be dreaming. They were up for one of the four biggest categories, for arrangement, for a _performance,_ and for a music video? Woah. He looked up, trying to blink away the tears threatening to fall. He didn't feel like crying and having to explain why he was smiling and crying at the same time to this former classmates.

He couldn't, however, care less about quickly pressing his lips to Scott's and breaking out into another huge grin and resting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"Hey uh, lovebirds, we're starting a new game. It'd be polite to put your phone away and join."

Mitch wanted to use the excuse that it basically was work he was doing now, but he was sitting next to Scott, they were nominated for four Grammys, and it didn't really matter anymore. He was happy, and not even a board game could ruin his mood now. So he put his phone away, scooted his chair a bit closer to the table, and smiled at the group.

-

Mitch whimpered as he was pressed against the door. His mouth moved together with Scott's. Familiar, but never the boring. The grip on his legs was strong, and he tightened them around Scott's hips, pushing himself up a little. He let his hands roam across Scott's back, wishing there were less clothes.

"Bed," he brought out when they took a breath. It was all the encouragement for Scott to carry the smaller boy towards it and gently lay him down. Scott taking the time to take off both their shoes and socks would have been a little awkward, if Mitch hadn't been too busy trying to catch his breath.

Scott was back, hovering over him, within seconds.

"So pretty."

He leaned down and slipped his hands underneath Mitch's hoodie, gently squeezing his sides, before resuming their kiss where it had been broken off. It was a combination of a needy and a gentle kiss. Slow, but demanding. Every second accompanied with another touch.

Scott's hands were on his bare back underneath the hoodie, supporting him, getting him to sit up. For once, it was Scott's legs wrapped around Mitch's waist rather than the other way around. Their kiss was broken for hoodies and shirts to be discarded, being set to the side relatively gently, laid down on the ground in a heap instead of thrown into the room without any care like they would have been had their kiss been less delicate.

They continued like that. Soft, delicate, taking their time. Switching off breathtaking kisses for whispers and laughs, to rub their noses together or to close their eyes in the simple bliss of the moment. Shedding clothes piece by piece, letting lips trail over any piece of skin they could find and hands roam over skin and through hair, tugging on it.

Scott's hands were holding Mitch's hips down, firm but gentle at the same time. Every time the blonde would leave a trail of kisses on Mitch's skin, starting at his lips and ending at the inside of his thighs, the tenor would arch his back, thread his fingers through blonde locks of hair, and beg for more.

Where Mitch was left with a series of hickeys on his neck and collarbones, Scott had nail scratches all over his back. Their bright smiles were a match, though. Mitch's was more lazy, his eyes hooded and his smile soft. Scott's was more 'awake'- if one could say that.

When Scott got back to the bed and pulled the covers over them, Mitch hadn't ever wanted to sleep more. He was blissed out, full of happiness, and wrapped up in Scott's arms. He pressed a kiss to Scott's chest, letting his lips rest against him for a second before looking up and slowly blinking.

"Love you," Scott told him, making Mitch's lips stretch into a wide smile once again.

A small kiss was pressed to the top of his head, and with Scott whispering that it was fine and that he could sleep for a little, with Scott drawing tiny circles on the small of his back, it didn't take long for Mitch to drift off to sleep.

-

He woke up about two hours later to Scott talking. It was quiet, hushed, and one sided. A phone call, most likely. He shifted, his right arm and shoulder a little sore from lying on it.

"-no of course, we-," Scott's breath hitched. "Hey." Softer, directed at Mitch, not the caller.

Mitch looked up, blinking away his sleep and meeting Scott's eyes almost immediately.

"Hey, is it okay if I text you or call back later?" Scott asked quickly, the call ending and phone being tossed away not even a half a minute later.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Mitch rubbed at his eyes with one hand, squeezing them shut again and snuggling back against the sheets and Scott's chest. A small kiss between his hair made him smile yet again, especially when it was followed with a small murmured "Good."

"Mum and dad asked if we were gonna have dinner with them. That okay or do you wanna go to Mike and Nel? We can invite them over, too, or just go out together?"

Mitch shrugged, manoeuvring his arm under Scott's body and wrapping both of his arms around Scott's waist.

"That's okay," he yawned, "we can have dinner with them, and then the bar tonight with almost everyone from the reunion. Which should be... _interesting_."

"Okay," Scott replied, running his hand across Mitch's back. They laid in silence for a little, Mitch still waking up, Scott tracing patterns on his soft skin. The smaller of both sighed, unwrapping his arms from Scott and rolling on his back, stretching.

"I wish we were in Dallas right now."

"Hm?" Scott propped himself up with one arm, trailing his fingers across Mitch's stomach with a smile on his face.

"I mean, we can celebrate with the two of us tonight, but that's a different setting than with the band and everyone, you know? Kinda wish we were there."

-

And celebrate they did. They arrived a little late, mostly everyone already a drink in and having fun, but their arrival didn't go unnoticed. The bar wasn't crowded, and Mitch doubted there were much more people than his old classmates. It seemed to just be their group, give or take a few partners that had strung along like Scott technically also was doing, and maybe a couple regulars.

There were a couple tables to the left of the entrance, the bar to the right, a couple microphone stands on what seemed to be a small elevated stage, and the other space was probably used as space to dance, even though no one was right now.

It didn't take long for Mitch to spot Anna, along with a couple friends he had never really stayed in touch with that much. He tapped Scott's shoulder, motioning to the small group with his head. The latter handed Mitch one of the two purchased and settled his hand on the small of his back, steering them in the direction of Anna and friends.

"Mitch! You came!" She exclaimed, excited and already pulling him into a hug.

"Of course, why so surprised?"

He greeted the three remaining girls with a small hug, too, before looking at Anna for an answer and taking a sip from his drink.

"Thought you might've already gone back to Dallas, don't you guys have a show there tomorrow?"

"Friday. So we head there tomorrow. If we'd have a show tomorrow I honestly doubt I would have gone to the reunion at all."

"Oh. That makes sense."

He smiled at her, inching a little closer to the table, happy that Scott was standing next to him, reaching behind his back and setting his hand on the table the opposite side. It caused Scott's arm to basically pin him to the round table, but Mitch found it comforting rather than confining. He sipped from his drink ever so often, the liquid being gone faster than he had expected it to.

After just being content with listening to the conversation finish up or move to a new topic, it eventually shifted.

"Hey so, what was that at the reunion? When you ran out all stressed and Scott came back with you?"

He smiled at Jeniffer, taking the last sip of his second drink. "Oh, right. I still have to thank Sid for giving me a heads up, would've been awkward to have Scotty here barge into the classroom in tears." He patted Scott's arm, giving him a small grin. The thought of Scott interrupting the reunion both made him want to laugh and creep away to the furthest corner where no one could see him.

"That uh- so- yeah-,"

Why did he suddenly find it hard to talk about nominations and awards? This was his comfort zone, his job. But there was something weird about talking to your high school friends about the four Grammy nominations you just received. It felt like bragging. Like "hey look at me I'm famous and successful and rich and important! Love me!" It felt _wrong._ He didn't want to turn conversation around to what he was doing. He was more interested in others. What he did was in the spotlight enough already. He didn't want to come off as the bratty popstar thinking she was too good for anyone of non popstar status.

"Grammy nominations were today, and we'd all kinda forgotten that was today," Scott cut in, saving him from stumbling over his words. "So when they got out everyone was ecstatic and all over the place, and twitter was losing it's damn mind, and I tried calling Mitch like a thousand times but he of course didn't answer, so Jonathan- our manager- tried to call too, but when he didn't answer that either I decided in my quite euphoric, maybe slightly delirious state, that of course going to look for him was the best option. And then he called but bumped into me in the hallway," the women chuckled a bit at that "And then we kinda just cried and laughed and yeah- wow." He was silent for a couple seconds, squeezing Mitch's hand and smiling fondly when he looked at him. "There's... there's just something that feels really, really good about receiving recognition for something you worked so hard for."

"That's so awesome! My high school friend is famouuuus!" Anna yelled, raising her drink and downing the whole thing seconds later. A small chorus of laughter followed her actions, and Mitch reached for his own drink, only to realise that he'd finished it a couple minutes ago.

"What are you nominated for then, superstars?" Elle asked, smiling at the duo.

"Pop performance for Superfruit, music video for Superfruit, Arrangement for PTX, and record of the year for PTX. Which I still can't really believe," Mitch told them, sporting a the same huge smile from when he heard the news. Dimples in his cheeks and sparkles in his eyes and all.

He leaned back a little against Scott, letting the compliments and gasps and excitement from the women wash over him, grinning.

Later on in the night, multiple drinks and four shots for four nominations in, he stood with two drinks in his hand by Scott's side, looking for Sid. Because really, what other way to thank the guy than with a free drink?

"Sid! Hey!" He yelled when he saw his recognisable mop of black hair. When he turned, a little confused, Mitch smiled at him, weaving through the crowd, trying his best not to spill from either of the drinks.

He didn't notice nor really care for the people around Sid, not even Julia, who had been sending him nasty glances all evening and who turned her full attention to Scott as Mitch turned slightly towards Sid.

"Sid! Here! Have a drink as my thanks for telling me about my phone blowing up this morning." He took a sip from his own drink, motioning for Sid to take the other, handing it out to him.

"Oh- eh, sure..." he hesitantly took it from Mitch, forcing a confused smile. "Why thank me, though? What happened? You seemed so stressed when you took back your phone."

"Oh, Grammy nominations got out and my band and Scott and management were all trying to get a hold of me because everyone was excited and wanted me to know I'm up for four. So thanks for the heads up, otherwise Scott would have ran into random classrooms looking for me."

He laughed at the way Sid's eyes seemed to grow twice in their size at the words 'Grammy nominations' and 'I'm up for four'.

There wasn't much conversation to hold with Sid. He wasn't that talkative, and answered with short answers. Still, he found it rude to just leave, even if he was trying his hardest to stay animated and interested and had been talking with him for a while now.

His escape came in the form of Scott, who slung and arm around his waist and pulled him close, away from Sid and into whatever conversation he was having now.

"-saying that maybe we should go out for lunch or dinner sometime."

Okay. That didn't sound much like a conversation. Not with the way Julia stepped a little closer and leaned forwards. Nor with the way Scott's grip on Mitch tightened a little more and he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Honey, pay a little attention and you'll notice I'm both gay, engaged, and not in the mood for people thinking that going out with me will earn them some publicity and get them and their music known. So I don't know which one you were aiming for, but I'll have to politely decline. I really think that, especially the 'I'm engaged' part, isn't hard to miss." To emphasise this, Scott held up his left hand, wiggling with his fingers to show her the ring, and pressed his lips to Mitch's just long enough for Julia to walk away with a face like storm.

Both were relieved to have escaped their conversation partners, and found themselves far more relaxed doing karaoke. Participating had been with a little force, Mitch saying that he would prefer to spare his voice some more but eventually being convinced by Scott who asked him to pleeeaaaaaseeee to Defying Gravity with him because Scott loved Mitch's voice when singing that.

He didn't know all the words, especially not in a drunken state, but doing karaoke and singing for a small enthusiastic group of people was fun. He could see everyone's faces, there was no pressure on him to sing his best, and people were laughing and encouraging them to sing another song please.

-

He was now watching Scott sing some more karaoke, standing with people he had never really known and some total strangers of who he wasn't sure if they were regulars to the bar or partners from his old classmates, when he caught someone say "Dallas Friday". Of course, Mitch having a show in Dallas on Friday, turned himself towards the guy- Daniel? Michael? He really didn't know.

"You're in Dallas this Friday?" He asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Guy-whose-name-Mitch-didn't-know scrunched his nose.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be in Dallas on Friday too so it just caught my interest. What are you gonna be in Dallas for? Or is that rude to ask? God, sorry, I tend to speak some more without thinking when I've had a couple drinks." He felt his face flush red. He also felt himself sway on his feet and his eyes begin to drop a little, but that's because he was tired.

"I'm taking my niece to a concert. She's a HUGE fan, but my brother and his wife both aren't a fan of concerts because of the crowd, so I'm taking her as a late birthday present."

Mitch smiled at him, wondering what concert he was going to. After all, he had his own in Dallas on Friday, and honestly? If he was talking to someone who was going to his concert but didn't know him, he would have something to laugh about.

"That's so cute and nice of you. What concert?"

"The Pentics? The Pentanics?" _Why_ had people still trouble pronouncing Pentatonix, really? It wasn't _that_ hard of a name.

"Pentatonix, you mean?"

"Yeah! That! I don't really know them, but if it makes my niece happy, I'll go with her. Do you know them?"

"Oh, definitely." This was fun. "I love them a lot. They're pretty famous, actually. Grammys and platinum albums and all. I heard they got nominated for two more Grammys today and that three of the five members are from Arlington, actually."

Mitch wondered how long it would take for him to get that he was talking to one of the band members.

"Oh wow, weird I haven't heard of them, then. That's awesome, that they're from here."

"Yeah," Mitch chuckled. Mitch had met oblivious people before, but when even people around them snickered at the conversation, he couldn't really take it serious.

"Well," he prompted, "See you on Friday then."

"You're going to the concert too?"

Mitch had just started to turn away, catching Scott's eye over the little crowd. The blond was currently making his way over, stopping when someone complimented him on the songs he had just done.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

He tried his best not to roll his eyes when guy-whose-name-he-still-didn't-remember smiled, though still a little confused.

"Oh and," Mitch said, already starting to walk towards Scott but turning his head so that he could still look into brown confused ones. "Tell your niece Mitch and Scott say hi."

He walked away then, leaving Daniel or Brandon or Jared or Micheal or whatever his name was in confusion, and the small group around him in laughter. Mitch figured it wouldn't be too long for someone to tell him he had just been talking to one of the people he would be seeing on a huge stage in an arena in Dallas that Friday, and the thought at that and his confused face alone was enough to make Mitch chuckle.

"Hey." Mitch found no trouble wrapping his arms loosely around Scott's neck, and due to the platform heels he was wearing he only had to tilt his head up a little to connect his lips with Scott's. The latter wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist, swaying them slightly.

"Hey, you," Scott murmured in reply, smiling fondly.

Now that Mitch was standing like this, though, his eyes started to droop and he could feel himself swaying on his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment, the content smile never leaving his face.

Scott squeezed his sides once, and Mitch opened his eyes again, looking up.

"Tired?" Scott's hands were now drawing small circles on his waist, through the fabric of his t-shirt. Mitch just hummed, realising that he was indeed, very fucking tired.

"Go back then, yeah?"

Mitch just found himself humming along, letting Scott guide him through the crowd to say their goodbyes to multiple people and eventually guide him outside, where he quickly called an uber. It wasn't long before they were back at Scott's parents's house, and it wasn't even that late yet. A little past one in the morning.

He let Scott undress him, wrap him into his arms, and murmur yet again how proud he was of him- something that Mitch couldn't not respond to by echoing Scott's words. Because god, he was so proud of him. Of the whole band. Of their own little duo that had never started with the intention of releasing so much original music.

Today had been good. Better than expected. And as Mitch felt himself falling asleep, he lazily pressed a kiss to Scott's bare chest before his breathing evened out and he was transported into a dream about the Grammy's he _really_ hoped for would become reality. 

 


End file.
